Poufsouffle dans l'âme
by ThiiSa
Summary: DM/HG - Son meilleur ami, Duncan, lui disait toujours qu'elle était si sage et parfaite que jamais elle ne dérogerait à une règle comme traîner dans les couloirs de l'école à une heure tardive de la nuit. Eileen Kearney, Poufsouffle dans l'âme oblige.


**Coucou Tout le monde :)**

Oui oui Vous allez tous me **tuer parce que je n'ai même pas fait d'update chez mes autres fics** et j'_ose_ en poster une autre. Ouais...je vous comprends. Mais celle-ci, d'abord est une OS (enfin chose encore à préciser...parce que je compte faire quelque chose de plus complexe avec ça :) et puis surtout elle m'est venue comme ça et il fallait que je l'écrive. Alors** désolé de l'attente pour DMDM nottamment.** Je me rattrape avec un _**Draco/Hermione**_, vu d'un autre point de vue. D Il est inutile de m'attarder, je vous laisse lire.

Le Rating est un peu plus élevé que d'habitude, certains propos un peu...déplacés dirons-nous alors je mets **Rating K+**, c'est pas beaucoup Mais ne choquons pas les âmes sensibles!

Bien entendu, comme d'habitude, les _**persos ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR**_, à part une adorable petite nouvelle et un autre petit enfoiré (Mdrr) ainsiq ue la petite intrigue, bien entendu.

**N.B :** Je dédicasse cet OS (**16 pages words**, mon plus beau chef d'oeuvre mdrr) à mon adorable petite associée (Ma chère _**Elodie**_) à qui **j'offre cet OS, riche en perspective.** J'espère pouvoir plané sur la **suite de ce bidule avec toi...chuut...ils doivent pas savoir :p**

.

* * *

_L'innocence ne peut être sage et la sagesse ne peut être innocente. _

Philip Pullman

* * *

.

_**Poufsouffle dans l'âme**_

Eileen accéléra le pas en jetant des regards frénétiques par-dessus son épaule. Ses pas raisonnaient étrangement fort sur les dalles des couloirs du château et elle pria Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que personne ne venait à faire ses rondes à ce moment là, dans ce coin précis...

En somme, autant espérer que Miss Teigne devienne adorable.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et accéléra de nouveau la cadence, le pas vif, soudain prise par un accès de colère.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était encore dans les couloirs à cette heure si tardive d'abord. Ce _délit_ reposait en totalité sur celui qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme son « ex-meilleur ami ». Si Duncan n'avait pas traficoté sa jolie montre, elle aurait remarqué qu'elle était bien en retard sur le couvre feu au lieu de continuer son travail.

Car, oui, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la culpabilité de son « cher » ami.

Lui qui lui avait fait remarquer récemment que, _« tôt ou tard arrivera le jour où, toi aussi tu commettras une faute et que tu devras en référer devant l'autorité supérieur. Mais après tout, tu es siiiiiii sagement parfaite que jamais, ô grand jamais, tu ne dérogerais à une règle comme...traîner dans les couloirs du château à une heure tardive de la nuit par exemple »_ .

Oh le traître ! Elle aurait dût faire attention. Lui et ses blagues douteuses...Lui et ses foutues plaisanteries que lui seul trouvait horriblement drôle...

Si jamais elle se faisait prendre, elle jurait de s'occuper personnellement de son cas et dans les règles de l'art de la vengeance. Poufsouffle ou pas...

Elle soupira. Jamais elle ne pourrait. Poufsouffle dans l'âme, elle était bien trop gentille, comme lui faisait souvent remarquer Duncan justement. Trop calme, trop indulgente, trop...trop elle. Trop Poufsouffle.

Elle en avait l'apparence, le caractère, les manières de pensées, les idées...on ne lui répétait jamais assez depuis qu'elle avait été répartie.

Un sourire blasé s'afficha sur son visage.

Non franchement, lui et ses blagues douteuses...

« Oh la ferme ! »

Eileen sursauta si fort qu'elle crut que son pauvre cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Une main sur la poitrine en contrôlant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration saccadée - elle était aussi fragile psychologiquement, lui disait Duncan - elle releva la tête. Des ombres se dessinaient sur les dalles à l'angle du couloir et son cœur s'accéléra encore plus vite dans son rythme déjà effréné.

Elle paniqua.

Elle allait se faire prendre.

Elle allait se faire prendre.

Elle allait se faire...

En se donnant une claque mentalement, elle observa rapidement l'endroit où elle se trouvait et, en essayant de se ressaisir, chercha une cachette. Les pas se rapprochaient et elle se maudit intérieurement de refuser continuellement les parties de cache-cache que lui proposait souvent sa petite sœur, elle se promit d'y remédier dès son retour à la maison, si encore elle s'en sortait ce soir.

Totalement désespérée, elle finit par remarquer un petit coin sombre entre deux armures surélevées et alla s'y lover prestement, totalement écrasée et en se tenant fébrilement au casque de l'une des armures. Si elle avait eu, ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux ans de plus, elle n'aurait pas pu passer là dedans. Elle remercia alors ses parents de l'avoir fait si petite...

« Allez, avoues que ça t'as plu.

- Pas du tout. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir arriver dans son champ de vision deux élèves qu'elle reconnut facilement comme étant les Préfets-en-chef, leurs insignes respectifs brillant sous l'éclat de leur sortilège de lumière. Ils étaient encore vêtus de leur uniforme, en portant le strict nécessaire, jupe et chemise, chemise et pantalon.

La jeune fille avançait d'un pas lourd, l'air agacé tandis que son homologue suivait le pas, plus amusé qu'autre chose, avec un brin d'élégance certain. Eileen essaya de se caler plus confortablement, tout en évitant de trop bouger, sans succès.

« Ne mens pas, ça se voit dans tes yeux _Granger_.

- Ah oui ? Et bien désolé de t'annoncer _Malfoy_ que ta vu est définitivement mauvaise.

- Un Malfoy n'a pas une mauvaise vue - elle soupira d'agacement - cependant, ce serait dommage, tu voudrais dire que je vois le contraire lorsque je te trouve jolie ? »

La jeune fille se retourna si brusquement que, surpris, le jeune homme la percuta. Eileen les observa furtivement et maudissait sa chance, ils s'étaient arrêtés pile devant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle tenta de se stabiliser, mais abandonnant la lourde tâche, elle fut résignée à attendre que les deux préfets passent leurs chemins. Mais, Merlin n'ayant pas décidé d'être clément avec elle ce jour là, ils préférèrent rester pour « discuter ».

« Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Granger en se dégageant du Serpentard qui possédait dorénavant un horripilant sourire en coin.

- ...

- Malfoy...

- Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement charmeuse.

Ou comment réveiller l'esprit de curiosité d'une parfaite et sage Poufsouffle - un grand défaut que Catherine, sa meilleure amie, trouvait bien trop présent chez elle mais qui ravissait Duncan, rappelez-vous...lui et ses blagues douteuses...

Eileen regardait la scène, visiblement très intéressée par la suite.

Les deux Préfets se tenaient face à face - le jeune homme surplombant de toute sa hauteur la Gryffondor - et se jaugeaient du regard, chose assez commune qui leur arrivait souvent dans les souvenirs d'Eileen.

Cependant, dans les souvenirs d'Eileen, il n'y avait jamais eu - du minimum qu'elle puisse se rappeler - cette étincelle de je-ne-sais-quoi qui brillait présentement dans le regard du Serpentard, ni de ce sourire narquois mais d'un semblant doux - réflexion faite elle ne se rappelait d'aucun sourire d'ailleurs - qui étirait ses lèvres. Et encore moins, de cet aura de...sympathie ? qu'il semblait diriger envers sa camarade.

Non. Eileen ne se souvenait que des guerres continuelles - et qui lui avaient été contées durant l'époque où elle n'était pas encore à Poudlard - ainsi que les piques et remarques acerbes et mesquines entre les deux jeunes gens et cela bien malgré le fait que Draco Malfoy était du côté des « gentils » maintenant. Cela bien malgré le fait que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait fini par se faire anéantir par Harry Potter, faisant disparaître les préjugés avec lui - même s'il en substituait encore quelques uns, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais et surtout malgré le fait que Malfoy avait relativement changé envers les enfants nés moldus, les autres élèves, et même envers la population sorcière... Mais rien n'avait différé dans la guerre personnelle que se menait le trio des Gryffondors, bien célèbres aujourd'hui, et le clan des Serpentard, présidé par Malfoy. Ils restaient égals à eux-mêmes, se livrant cette gue-guerre qui avait finalement laissé place à de l'ennui auprès des autres élèves, remplaçant l'engouement du passé pour chaque bataille entre les deux clans.

Alors, comprenez son étonnement, voir son ahurissement, à cette jeune Poufsouffle qui voyait tous les jours ces deux personnes en prises de bec, lorsque le Serpentard finit par réellement sourire. Un vrai sourire. Teinté d'arrogance, de fierté, de charme et d'élégance, certes...mais si vrai et si sincère qu'elle fut bouleversé de voir le Prince des Serpentard, si connu et respecté, presque craint, faire un sourire à celle qui devait être sa plus grande ennemie. Eileen lui reconnu un très beau sourire, soit-dit-en-passant...

« Tu m'énerves Malfoy, dit soudain la jeune fille, l'air agacé, le regard fuyant.

- Et pourquoi donc, _Trésor_ ? » répliqua le jeune homme, de cette voix suave qui avait interpellé Eileen.

Granger leva un sourcil et braqua son regard dans celui de son homologue qui s'éclaira à la seconde près où ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

Eileen suivait l'échange, subjuguée, la surprise des événements bel et bien passée, avec un intérêt visible.

« Pour ce que tu fais si indécemment, répondit-elle dans un murmure, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Et qu'est ce que je fais si indécemment ?

- Pourquoi joues-tu l'ignorant ?

- Que devrais-je ignorer ?

- Ne réponds pas à mes questions par d'autres questions !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- _Draco_ ! »

Cette appellation finit par achever Eileen qui allait de surprises en surprises. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais doutait qu'appeler son ennemi par son prénom, les concernant, était dans leurs habitudes.

Par Merlin, elle ne pourrait plus jamais être aussi surprise qu'elle l'était à l'instant...

Un rire rauque éclata. Un rire rauque masculin. Terriblement masculin.

...ne jamais dire jamais.

« En plus ça te fait rire, » s'exclama la Gryffondor essayant de paraître en colère, mais le ton était bien plus doux, et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Eileen remarqua que la tension et la fureur de la jeune fille était retombée d'un seul coup à l'entente du rire de son homologue. Ce dernier, parvenu à redevenir sérieux, se rapprocha de Granger qui n'esquissa pas un seul geste.

« Allez avoues que tu as bien aimé mon petit spectacle de tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il en la regardant fixement, passant sa langue sur les lèvres dans un geste ultra-super sensuel.

- Quand bien même ce serait la vérité, crois-tu vraiment que je te le dirais ? répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur ce geste indécent.

- Un Malfoy arrive toujours à ses fins... »

Il sourit étrangement et avança d'un pas tandis qu'elle reculait, le même sourire sur la bouche. Elle termina sur le mur d'en face, n'ayant aucune échappatoire, les deux mains du Serpentard fixés sur le mur glacé, de part et d'autre de la tête de sa camarade. Quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Eileen lui dit qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de s'échapper.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'instant qui suivit, Malfoy se pencha en avant et happa les lèvres roses de la Gryffondor, qui accrocha ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme., la seconde d'après. Eileen les trouva beau à cet instant et bien malgré elle. Les mains de la jeune femme reposaient dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard et ses cheveux à elles, d'une couleur caramel, encadraient son visage. Elle eut un gémissement significatif lorsqu'une des mains du blond descendit vers sa jupe.

Cela semblait dans leurs habitudes apparemment. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'ils...

Embarrassée, rougissante et totalement dans l'incapacité d'esquisser un seul mouvement, Eileen ferma les yeux, se sentant bien de trop dans ce moment..._intime_, elle qui n'avait que onze ans tentait de conserver son âme innocente face à cet échange qui était loin de ce qu'elle imaginait pour les deux préfets. Même avec ses parents, elle agissait pareillement. Un baiser la faisait grimacer, alors s'ils venaient à se tripoter...

Comme pour la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras complet, un gémissement rauque et plus fort retentit à ses oreilles.

« Que ce soit clair Draco, je ne veux plus jamais te voir montrer une quelconque partie de ton corps à qui que ce soit, et ce même si il fait _chaud_ comme tu le dis, fit la Gryffondor d'une voix étrangement tremblante mais sans appel.

- Mon corps t'appartient, Trésor...

- Peu importe, plus jamais Draco, jamais, répéta-t-elle, sa colère revenant brusquement.

- Tu es si excitante quand tu t'énerves comme ça... »

Le baiser avait sûrement repris car la Poufsouffle entendit un bruit étouffé masquant la réplique de la jeune femme.

Eileen voulait réellement disparaître sous terre. Elle était siii embarassée, par Merlin. Son ouïe venait d'être assaillie, bafouée par des choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû entendre à son si jeune âge. C'était un outrage à son innocence qu'elle tentait vainement de préserver face à un entourage déjà assez éméché. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille et elle n'avait jamais vraiment assisté, vu, entendu ce genre de scène. Elle était un peu prude de ce côté-là. Si Duncan et Catherine savaient...nul doute que le premier serait plié de rire.

« J'ai envie de toi... », susurra le préfet assez fort pour que la Poufsouffle puisse l'entendre.

Eileen voulait tellement se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre cet échange crue qui brutalisait son âme avec tant d'indécence.

« Draco... »

Le blond se détacha légèrement de sa compagne et leva un sourcil d'interrogation. Granger soupira et eut un sourire blasé.

« Nos discussions doivent toujours virer à _ça_ ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Dis moi que tu es contre, je ne te croirais pas une seconde, répliqua-t-il, une main gardée sur sa joue rougie par leur baiser qu'il caressa avec indolence, le regard brûlant.

- Tu...

- Allez Hermione, notre relation a commencé ainsi, elle a évolué, c'est vrai, mais continuons comme elle est, moi elle me plaît bien.

- Oui mais, je ne sais pas...j'aimerais...j'en sais rien...

- Tu te prends trop la tête, Trésor. Enfin, moi je t'aime comme ça, têtue, bornée, tellement Gryffondor en somme...susurra-t-il en lui picorant des baisers dans le cou.

- Ferme-là et embrasse moi...

- Voilà quelque chose dans mes cordes, » acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.

Et voilà ça recommençait, ils s'embrassaient...encore !

La première année ressentit soudain une vive douleur au mollet droit et maudit une nouvelle fois sa nature si fragile : elle venait d'avoir une crampe. D'un sens, c'était assez normal, elle était restée pas mal de temps dans une position très inconfortable et commençait à en ressentir les effets, d'un autre, elle était, familièrement, dans la bouse.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une expression tendue de souffrance sur son visage encore enfantin. Son regard percuta immédiatement l'image indécente du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor en plein ébat et elle réprima un juron qui aurait fait pâlir sa chère mère. Voilà qu'elle devenait vulgaire.

Mais, tandis qu'ils s'amusaient à leur façon, la douleur d'Eileen se fit plus forte et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se mordit violemment la langue dans l'espoir d'arriver à se taire. Elle serra les dents et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais un « je t'aime » chuchoté fébrilement par cette voix rauque eut comme l'effet de remettre la douleur au goût du jour. Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner lâchement, elle sentit son corps s'alourdir et dans un dernier recours, presque par instinct, elle s'accrocha encore plus fortement au casque...belle erreur !

Elle ne tint pas plus d'une minute avant de voir avec horreur son pied glisser de son appui original. Elle perdit l'équilibre, vacilla quelques secondes et abandonna la partie. Elle se sentit tomber à terre emportant avec elle la première armure. Fermant les yeux en attendant le choc, elle entendit tout d'abord le vacarme assourdissant du fer claquant sur les dalles du couloir puis son propre corps atterrir lourdement et douloureusement au sol, comme une vulgaire poupée.

Comme si ils s'étaient reçus une douche glacée, les deux préfets se séparèrent dans un sursaut monumental avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit, baguettes sorties et totalement prêts à bondir. Simple question de réflexes...

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença le jeune homme en s'approchant précautionneusement, sa baguette toujours levée au cas où.

Son homologue féminin le devança et lança un sort pour dégager la personne - car, oui c'était une personne - du tas de fer. Elle eut une exclamation de stupeur, tandis que Malfoy, les sourcils froncés, se plaça à ses côtés.

Une jeune fille, sûrement en première année vu la taille, s'étendait sur le sol, se massant le crâne dans une grimace, les joues en feu. Ses cheveux châtains, très clairs, tirant presque sur le blond, partaient dans tout les sens, la faisant ressembler à un épouvantail. Elle était plutôt petite, menue et semblait d'une fragilité qui étonna aux premiers abords Hermione. Son visage aux traits encore marqués par l'enfance, était d'une forme légèrement ronde, accentuant son air de gamine et une bosse, commençant à se former, gâchait un peu le tableau. Ses grands yeux bleus, qui se posèrent l'instant suivant sur eux, s'étaient teintés d'horreur et d'extrême angoisse trahissant sa peur. Elle se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement et triturait ses mains d'un geste fébrile.

Le regard de Draco, lui, vrilla sur le blason qui ornait sa robe de sorcière et, l'émotion et la surprise passée, eut un rictus - que lui connaissait habituellement Eileen pour l'avoir vu maintes fois sur lui et qu'elle n'eut pas spécialement envie de voir à cet instant.

« Tiens, tiens, une Poufsouffle...je croyais que vous étiez censés être de sages petits élèves, » fit-il d'une voix qui la fit frissonner, malgré elle.

La subtilité de la remarque résidait dans le « censé »...

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? reprit-il d'un ton légèrement plus froid, le regard nettement moins amusé, se rendant sûrement compte de tout ce qu'elle avait dû voir jusque là, cachée dans l'ombre.

Eileen déglutit. Elle connaissait les colères de Draco Malfoy, elle en avait entendu parler et elle n'aurait jamais pensé en faire, un jour, les frais.

« Je..., commença-t-elle, chevrotante, bien plus angoissée qu'elle ne croyait et passablement nerveuse de savoir que sa crampe avait miraculeusement disparue, elle n'avait donc aucune façon de s'en sortir...

- Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

- Draco, laisse-la. »

La première année se tourna brusquement vers la Gryffondor, surprise de sa réplique. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Le sourcil levé, le préfet observa sa camarade.

« Pardon ?

- Laisse-la, répéta-t-elle. Elle n'a pas bien l'air méchante.

- D'habitude c'est toi qui punis en premier les réfractaires et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Enfin Draco, regardes là, » soupira la jeune femme en la désignant du doigt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil glacial dans la direction indiquée et eut un reniflement de dédain. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la première année.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce et calme qui la caractérisait si bien.

- Ei...Eileen, répondit-elle, le regard mal assuré. Eileen Kearney.

- Tu es à Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? continua-t-elle en désignant son blason.

- C'est quoi ces questions ? s'irrita le jeune homme en la coupant d'un signe de la main agacé.

- La ferme Malfoy, » répliqua la jeune femme, en le fusillant du regard.

Kearney baissa la tête tandis que le Serpentard répondait du tac-au-tac.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

- Je te parle comme je veux.

- Alors ça, vois-tu, je ne crois pas.

- Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux dès qu'on te manque un seul instant de respect.

- Donc, tu me manques de respect ?

- Oh...Draco...

- C'est ce que tu viens de dire.

- Mais non, je ne...

- Si, tu l'as dis !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant par pitié ! On dirait un vrai gamin, on dirait Harry et Ron !

- Un Malfoy n'est pas un GAMIN ! Et je ne fais PAS l'enfant ! Et ne me compare pas à Potter ou Weasley !

- Ah, oui, tu as raison, vous ne jouez pas sur les mêmes plates bandes, tu es pire. »

Alors que le Serpentard allait de nouveau contrattaquer, Eileen, se sentant une fois de plus de trop et détestant tout particulièrement être le responsable d'une dispute, se releva et tenta d'attirer leur attention en faisant mine de tousser.

Les deux préfets se tournèrent vers elle, tout deux encore furieux, ayant apparemment oublié sa présence.

« - Euh...excusez-moi, commença la jeune fille d'une petite voix, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je...

- On ne t'as pas sonné la Poufsouffle, coupa Malfoy toujours aussi glacial.

- Mais enfin arrêtes ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! s'énerva la Gryffondor, courroucé par son attitude.

- Peut être, lui concéda-t-il, mais dois-je te rappeler que sa présence à cette heure-ci est totalement clandestine et indésirable ?

_- Peut être_, reprit la jeune femme d'un ton ironique avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la première année, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a une très bonne raison à nous donner. »

Deux regards la sondèrent et Eileen eut vraiment envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. En même temps, elle remarquait avec consternation les changements d'attitude des deux préfets à l'égard d'eux même et se demandait si elle pouvait les considérer comme étant un couple.

Des images des instants précédents lui revinrent en mémoire et elle déglutit difficilement en sachant que malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne parviendrait sûrement pas à s'en remettre, ou tout du moins, son innocence ne s'en sortirait pas indemne...

Cependant, elle ne put s'attarder sur ses pensées personnelles car les regards qu'ils lui lançaient se firent de plus en plus lourds et elle dut se résoudre à déballer son sac.

« A vrai dire, je...si je me trouve là c'est que je...ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute... »

Elle baissa la tête, s'emmêler les pinceaux était une de ses spécialités lorsqu'elle était gênée ou honteuse ou alors, particulièrement coupable lorsqu'elle avait commis une bêtise. Mais réflexion faite...elle n'en commettait pas souvent...alors lorsqu'elle devait se retrouver dans de telles situations elle devenait tout simplement désemparée.

« Mon...meilleur ami s'est... »

Eileen s'arrêta un instant et chercha ses mots, tout en contrôlant les pulsations de son petit coeur. Elle ne voulait pas accuser Duncan mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le défaire de ses responsabilités...sans qu'il s'en prenne trop sur la tête, bien entendu...

« Il m'a déréglé ma montre cet après midi, j'étais dans le parc pour réviser et je...je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

La première année avait tout expliqué d'une traite et un goût d'appréhension flottait dans l'air. Un ricanement la fit relever la tête.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te croire ? siffla le Serpentard avec méchanceté. Et c'est qui ton ami d'abord ? Vous, les Poufsouffles, faites de parfaites petites vict... »

Il fut coupé par la main de son homologue qui lui agrippa le bras avec force. Elle se mit juste en face de lui et s'approcha tout doucement de son visage.

« Tu devrais vraiment te taire par moments, Draco. Ça en devient franchement pénible.

- Ne me... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer, qu'elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec autorité. La phrase du Serpentard mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'Eileen fermait de nouveau les yeux. Inutile de s'abreuver d'encore plus d'horribles scènes qui mettraient, de toute manière, trop de temps à sortir de sa tête. A coup sûr, maintenant, si elle les croisait dans les couloirs, elle se mettrait à rougir comme une vulgaire tomate fraiche - sa mère adorait la comparaison.

Ils se détachèrent doucement mais Granger ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le jeune homme en se cramponnant sur sa chemise. Ce dernier posa son regard sur la jeune fille derrière elle et eut une grimace.

« Elle a déjà vu bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait et toi tu continues », murmura-t-il sur un ton pourtant plus calme qu'il ne voulait, le baiser l'ayant adouci par habitude.

La rouge et or sourit et se tourna vers Eileen.

« Je pense qu'on peut te croire...

- Hum... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon alors...je pense qu'on peut au moins te laisser le bénéfice du doute...Eileen. »

Cette dernière adressa un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme qui souriait tranquillement.

« Néanmoins, il serait plus prudent de te raccompagner à ta salle commune, au cas où tu ferais de mauvaises rencontres, pas vrai Draco ? »

Le concerné ne semblait pas tellement d'accord mais il acquiesça devant l'air déterminé de sa camarade en un hochement de tête.

« Bien, tu nous y conduis ? Parce que nous ne connaissons pas parfaitement le chemin, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Oui, oui bien sûr », acquiesça la première année en commençant à marcher, un peu rapidement, mais sûrement trop heureuse de n'avoir rien eu en retour.

Elle les fit traverser le couloir du hall d'entrée afin de leur faire emprunter un petit escalier menant vers les cuisines et pour finir longer un long couloir atterrissant pile dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Les préfets la suivirent tranquillement et Eileen ne put que remarquer qu'un silence tendue s'était installé entre le petit groupe. Et apparemment, la Gryffondor aussi le sentit, car elle se vit obligé de lui adresser la parole.

« Alors, Eileen, commença-t-elle, dans un joli sourire, quels genres de révisions effectuais-tu dans le parc ? »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, sa camarade l'ignorant complètement.

« Euh...je...j'essayais de réviser les _potions_. »

Hermione intercepta sa grimace au dernier mot et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas les potions ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Oh si, si ! répondit la plus jeune avec plus d'entrain que nécessaire, avant de se calmer un peu et de se renfrogner. Enfin, je veux dire...normalement je devrais aimer, j'aime presque toutes les matières, mais...

- Mais tu n'apprécie pas trop ? »

Eileen leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor.

« On pourrait dire ça comme ça, oui. »

Ouais, on pouvait dire ça comme ça. La vérité c'était qu'elle détestait les cours du professeur Rogue par le simple fait qu'ils étaient donnés par le professeur Rogue en question.

Ça s'arrêtait là. L'explication ne pouvait continuer.

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait put rajouter que c'était parce que ce professeur la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise avec ses remarques - elle qui n'avait jamais eu une bonne répartie - ne pouvant que se ratatiner sur sa chaise en attendant que ça passe ou encore que ce même professeur la traumatisait à la simple idée de le regarder en face parce que elle avait peur de son regard beaucoup trop perçant pour elle ou tout simplement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle osait placer un mot dans l'octave au-dessus, ce qui signifiait un allez simple pour les cachots chaque soir de la semaine, sympathique voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, la conclusion était qu'elle haïssait les potions et par extension, son professeur, Severus Rogue. Enfin, elle ne le haïssait pas vraiment. Il lui faisait juste peur. Une peur atroce qui se manifestait à chaque début de cours qui annonçait « potions ». Brrr...

La rouge et or sourit face à l'air qu'elle devait avoir en pensant à toutes ces choses.

« C'est plus pour le professeur, non ? »

Eileen se tourna vers elle, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Le professeur ?

- Oui, le professeur Rogue, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup hein ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son homologue qui gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui et se mordit les lèvres en cherchant sa réponse.

Elle savait quel lien reliait Severus Rogue à Draco Malfoy - l'article de Skeeter du mois dernier ne pouvait en aucun cas les laisser dans l'ignorance - et elle se demandait si dire du mal de son _cher_ professeur serait approprié dans cette situation. Mais Granger suivit son regard et cette dernière eu un sourire torve. Ça par contre, c'était totalement inapproprié sur les lèvres de la gentille Gryffondor.

« Je ne pense pas que Draco t'en voudrait de dire du mal de son parrain, dit-elle, ce petit sourire toujours ancré sur son visage. Je te confie d'ailleurs qu'il dit pas mal de choses sur lui, et pas toujours d'une extrême gentillesse. »

Elle se coupa dans sa phrase en mettant une main sur sa bouche, l'air faussement horrifié.

« Ah mais que dis-je, un _Malfoy_ n'est PAS gentil », corrigea-t-elle avec tant de moquerie dans sa voix qu'Eileen esquissa un sourire.

Le concerné croisa son regard et son sourire retomba.

« Allons Draco, n'intimides donc pas les premières années de cette façon, tu la terrorises avec ce regard, ce n'est pas très gen...je veux dire, ça ne se fait pas , termina la préfète avec ce sourire torve qu'elle n'abandonnait pas.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, je vais finir par croire que je déteins sur toi, s'exclama-t-il, le ton cependant calme mais teintée de contrariété.

- Mais enfin, tu déteins sur moi, et dans pleins d'autres domaines Draco », approuva-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade...qu'Eileen ne pouvait qualifier mais qui fit monter du rouge aux joues au Prince des Serpentards.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« Après on m'accuse de terroriser les plus jeunes, tu t'es pas vu toi avec tes sous-entendus...lui fit-il remarquer.

- Mais il n'y a que toi pour comprendre...

- Peut être mais ça ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Hum...hum. »

Ils sursautèrent dans un ensemble parfait et si fort qu'Eileen eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant la raison de leur mouvement si brutal, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un mort... Dans leurs regards respectifs pouvait se lire un étonnement commun lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur elle et soupirèrent de...soulagement ? dans une autre synchronisation parfaite.

« Je...je voulais juste vous dire que...qu'on était arrivé », annonça la jeune fille de sa petite voix fluette.

Les deux préfets se détendirent et regardèrent l'entrée de la salle commune avec un intérêt évident et sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Eileen se permit de les interrompre dans leur contemplation en se plantant devant eux - ayant au préalable recueilli tout son courage, du moins le peu qu'il lui restait encore - dans une attitude, cependant, assez nerveuse.

« Hum...je...je voulais vous dire...merci de...pour ne pas m'avoir puni déjà, mais aussi...pour...enfin pour le...euh... »

Elle bégayait pitoyablement et se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas réussir à aligner quelques phrases. Mais il fallait dire, en même temps, que parler de ce...cet échange buccal très intéressant, certes, mais Ô combien embarrassant la mettait encore dans une gêne atroce !

D'ailleurs, leurs regards changèrent du tout au tout et celui de Malfoy vira au sombre. Il s'approcha soudainement d'elle et la saisit par les épaules- avec une infinie douceur cependant. Granger ne le retint pas cette fois.

« Ecoute-moi bien Kyrna...

- Kearney, corrigea-t-elle, imperceptiblement.

- Kearney...répéta-t-il, d'un air purement sadique. Je pense que tu dois me connaître assez pour savoir ce dont je suis capable et combien je peux faire de ta vie un enfer si par malheur tu décidais de dévoiler ce que tu as vu cette nuit. Parce que vois-tu ma chère Poufsouffle...si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à ce que tu as bien pu voir et entendre...mais tu n'es pas bien bête, inutile de te faire un dessin, je crois que ce que tu as entendu sur moi suffit à te faire réfléchir. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et ce regard qu'il lui lança fut si profond et si dur, qu'un intense sentiment de peur s'insinua en elle.

Oui.

Oui elle avait conscience de quoi il était capable.

Tuer...sûrement pas. Il était censé être du côté des gentils - bien que la guerre terminée il n'y est plus vraiment de côté - mais il restait un Serpentard. Vil, malin, rusé. Pas besoin de tuer pour faire du mal.

N'avait-on pas démontré qu'il y avait bien pire que la mort ?

Eileen respira difficilement.

Elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Elle voulait encore attendre quelques années. Des dizaines et dizaines d'années, à vrai dire. Elle voulait d'abord finir ses études, en bonne élève qu'elle était, puis travailler et se faire un certain nom dans le métier et puis là, elle essaierait de trouver un prince charmant - bien qu'avec l'image de ses deux préfets, elle aurait du mal à imaginer un de ces quatre un conte de fée pour elle - et puis peut être des enfants. Si elle avait un fils, elle l'appellerait Noah et si c'était une fille, ce serait Cassy - non, elle n'était pas accroc à ce feuilleton américain à l'eau de rose, elle adorait juste les prénoms, voilà tout - et puis ils habiteraient en France, parce qu'elle adorait ce pays et enfin, là, elle mourrait sûrement vers 94 ans, dans les bras de son beau prince - qui dans l'idéal n'aurait pas pris une ride - entourée de ses enfants, petits enfants et arrière-arrière petits enfants...

« Est-ce que c'est clair ? » tonna une deuxième fois la voix trainante de Malfoy, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

Eileen redescendit de son petit nuage et observa le Serpentard, il avait l'air très décidé à ne pas savoir que son histoire avec sa préfète se sache.

« Oui...je ne dirais, promis », assura-t-elle en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté Poufsoufflienne.

Il leva un regard sceptique vers elle semblant peser le pour et le contre de la parole d'une Poufsouffle. Derrière lui, cette dernière put entendre un murmure agacé.

- C'est bon Draco, elle vient de te le promettre, intervint son homologue, les bras croisés, un tantinet irrité et impatiente. Tu ne vas pas lui faire jurer sur sa magie non plus.

Le Serpentard se redressa, la relâchant par la même occasion.

- Ah oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un doigt posée sur son menton, songeur

Hermione se retint de lui sortir une remarque bien sentie se contentant une nouvelle fois de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel, maudissant la bêtise de son entourage, ça devenait une tare pour tous les gens qu'elle fréquentait assidument.

La Poufsouffle, elle observa attentivement le jeune homme. Comme ça, il lui apparaissait bien moins terrifiant à Eileen, les yeux dans le vague - bien que s'était pour chercher un moyen pour la faire taire - et elle se prit à le trouver très mignon - chose peu étonnante, tout de même - sans son masque de froideur habituel. C'est vrai qu'elle se demandait ce que la gentille Gryffondor pouvait trouver au méchant Serpentard - voici comment elle voyait les choses - et elle venait de trouver une mini raison.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout mais savait reconnaître les faits.

Et le fait est que Draco Malfoy était très mignon...

« Un Malfoy n'est PAS mignon ! »

Elle sursauta et vira au rouge carmin.

Elle n'avait pas pensé tout haut quand même ? Si ?

« Je...je n'ai rien dit, bafouilla-t-elle, brûlée d'embarras.

- Tu l'as pensé trop fort », marmonna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Eileen se tut et par la même occasion, s'interdit de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle détestait qu'on accède à ses pensées aussi facilement, n'ayant pas encore le niveau de magie pour se défendre.

Hermione s'évita de soupirer - ça ne ferait que la millième fois de la journée - et s'avança vers la première année en bousculant légèrement son camarade pour lui montrer son état d'énervement.

« Bon, Eileen, vu que Monsieur ne sait pas dialoguer correctement avec autrui...

- N'importe qu...

- _Je_ me charge de cette lourde tâche, termina-t-elle en baissant d'un ton. Je pense qu'il est mieux de totalement passer l'éponge pour cette soirée, et en échange, on espère que tu garderas ce que tu as vu sous silence, on ne voudrait pas en venir à en vouloir à une petite fille aussi adorable que toi. »

Elle sourit alors qu'Eileen grimaçait. Elle détestait quand on disait qu'elle était une petite fille, Malfoy le remarqua.

« Donc, reprit la Gryffondor, on tient vraiment à ce que tu gardes ça pour toi. C'est juste que...on aimerait l'annoncer nous-mêmes, tu comprends ? Nos amis proches le prendront mieux si nous leur en parlons en premier.

- Oui, je comprends, concéda la première année avec un demi-sourire.

- Parfait, s'enthousiasma la préfète. Alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. On peut s'en aller rassurés, je crois. Hein Draco ?

- Mmh mmh... »répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur la Poufsouffle.

Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas et claqua une bise sur la joue de la première année.

« Enchantée de te connaître Eileen, ce fut un plaisir.

- Moi aussi, Miss Granger...

- Hermione. »

Eileen rougit.

« Hermione », repéta-t-elle doucement.

Un sourire bienveillant éclaira le visage de la concerné.

« A bientôt j'espère. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis ils amorcèrent le mouvement de départ.

Au bout de quelques pas, Malfoy, qui n'avait rien dit fit brusquement volte-face.

« Dis Kyrna...

- Kearney.

- Oui bon, Kearney...je peux savoir le nom de celui qui a soi disant déréglé ta montre ? »

Eileen pâlit. Draco sourit.

« Euh...c'est à dire que je...il... »

Misère.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit alors que Granger, abandonnant l'idée de re-soupirer une 1001ème fois, tourna les talons.

« Eh bien...quand tu t'en souviendras, tu viendras me le dire. »

Son air totalement sadique avait repris le dessus et là elle ne le trouva plus du tout mignon...

« Je n'ai jamais été mignon Kearney ! »

Eileen déglutit tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard plutôt amusé avant de repartir.

« Remets-toi, et prends le temps pour dénoncer ton meilleur ami. »

Il commença à s'éloigner lorsque sa voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Une voix rauque et toujours aussi...masculine.

« A jamais..._petite fille_. »

La su-nommée releva brusquement la tête, outrée.

Elle.n'était.pas.petite !

Maudis sois Draco Malfoy.

Maudis soit la prochaine génération du Serpentard blond sûrement croisée Granger - les enfants seraient-ils bruns ou blonds ?

Maudis soit les couloirs du château.

Maudis soit Severus Rogue et ses potions.

Maudis sois ces préfets-en-chef qui avaient pervertis son âme si innocente...

Maudis soit sa bonne étoile mais surtout...

Oh Oui surtout - et au diable sa conscience, ses bonnes manières, son caractère, son indulgence et sa pure âme de Poufsouffle...

Elle maudissait fort, très fort, très très fort...

Duncan Phillips.

...

Elle soupira et réprima ses envies de meurtre le temps d'une nuit.

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans son dortoir ce soir là, tout le monde dormait déjà. Et cela lui fit irrémédiablement penser à la soirée. Mais comme précisé une ligne plus haut, elle réprima non seulement ses envies de meurtre et de rites vaudous - c'est une bonne tactique pour maudire, paraît-il - mais aussi les mauvaises pensées qui la faisait toujours revenir vers ce couloir, cette armure et les deux préfets...

Brrr...elle avait froid.

Quand, enfin dans les couvertures, elle put se coucher, elle se promit de repenser à tout ça le lendemain matin.

Après tout, elle n'était pas assez courageuse comme les Gryffondors pour repasser en boucle les images de la soirée et tenter de découvrir les mystères de la relation des deux anciens ennemis, en se lançant dans une longue et grande quête du savoir.

Pas assez persévérante, comme les Serdaigles, pour essayer de décortiquer la soirée dans tous les détails et par là expliquer l'ambigüité de leur pseudo-relation.

Pas assez rusée, comme les Serpentard, pour réfléchir à un plan grâce aux informations qu'elle avait recueilli en cette soirée, afin de faire payer à Malfoy l'insulte qu'il lui avait craché à la figure - façon de parler, bien entendu.

Cependant, assez Poufsouffle pour laisser aux trois maisons de faire tout ceci à sa place. Ah non, c'est vrai, les détails de cette soirée devaient rester secret.

Et bien...alors...peut être que le lendemain, elle consentirait à s'intéresser à Malfoy et Gran...Hermione, pour pouvoir pencher sur leur cas.

Et peut être même que...elle consentirait à demander de l'aide à Duncan.

Enfin, après l'avoir maudis jusqu'à la sixième génération. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Nicha, elle était africaine, elle devrait s'y connaître en rites vaudous...

Elle n'allait pas être très méchante avec lui. Juste lui faire un peu payer.

Parce que, après tout, elle était censée être gentille.

Elle, de son nom complet Eileen Mary Ann Kearney, une Poufsouffle dans l'âme.

**.**

Pas de mot de **fin**, car il n'y en aura pas. Vous **verrez bien plus tard**...

Je laisse la place aux revieweurs, j'**attends vos impressions avec impatience!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma petite Eileen et que vous aimez un peu mon cher Duncan tout de même** :)

Merci à tous. _ThiiSa_

**.**


End file.
